


And They Were Roommates

by prettyOKrightknow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, College, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyOKrightknow/pseuds/prettyOKrightknow
Summary: Anna is a freshman in college, majoring in political science, ready to start her life anew. Unfortunately, she gets roomed with a peculiar girl, throwing her perfect plans in the trash. Will she fall for this girl, or will she continue her reputation as a "perfect girl", who knows?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	And They Were Roommates

Anna hopped out of the car quickly and waited for the quick beep, before walking towards the building. She skipped up the front steps of the three story building and walked in, stiffening her hold on her bag. She walked up to the front desk and waited for the silver-haired lady behind it to look up. The lady glanced up quickly and noticed her.  
“Oh! Are you here to sign into the dorm?”

“Yeah,” Anna replied.

She zipped open her bag and took out the paperwork she needed. The lady took them and shifted through them for a minute before putting some things into the computer. After a minute Anna was told her dorm number, and all the things she would need. She thanked the lady and went back to her car, so she could take all her stuff up to her dorm.

She was excited for college, she was always popular in high school, with perfect grades and a fun group of friends. She had a nice boyfriend at one point, sadly, they had to break up because they were going to different colleges. She had a great relationship with her family, helping her parents whenever she could. A single child, grew up with a strong community in the church she had been going to forever. She’d miss her small hometown, but college was her opportunity to adventure! She was a little miss perfect, and she’d remain perfect.

…

After taking everything to her room, Anna set up all the immediate things she would need. The decorations could wait for tomorrow. Anna wondered what her roommate would be like. Hopefully, they could get along. 

As Anna was just finishing putting everything where it needed to be, when she heard a shuffle behind her, near the door. Anna turned around to see a tall, pale-skinned girl at the door. She was dressed in loose black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a snake detail on it. She had darker, almost black, hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. Anna glanced up to her face, light features and a symmetrical face, pretty. Over one shoulder, she was tugging a backpack strap off her shoulder. 

“Is this dorm 137?” The girl asked.

“Oh- um, yes,” Anna stuttered out.

She was embarrassed, she immediately fell in love with the girl’s deeper, rough voice.

The girl took a step into the room, looking around. She went and threw her bag onto the bed to the right, looking back at Anna. She looked Anna up and down for a moment, her eyes lingering around her waist, hips, and chest, before glancing up at her face.

“The name’s Nova,” the girl put her hand out.

“O-oh, mine’s Anna.”

They shook hands awkwardly, Nova pulling her hand back first.

“So we’re rooming together? Cool, you seem chill,” Nova said turning back to her side of the room.

“Yeah, same to you,” Anna said in reply.

Anna awkwardly stared at Nova’s back for a second, before realizing she wasn’t going to reply and turning to her bed. She flopped down on her bed, pulling out her phone and pretending to look at it, while actually looking at Nova setting up her side of the room.

‘Fuck me,’ thought Anna, knowing she was thoroughly fucked if this was the girl she was going to room with. She wasn’t attracted to girls at all, but this one made her blush.

“Welp, at least she’s hot.”

“Am I?” Nova said, she had heard Anna mutter that under her breath.

...

**Author's Note:**

> AWOOGA GOTH WOMEN  
> ngl this is totally a self insert fic, but who cares, welcome to my weird ass fantasies folks! I'll try to keep this story up, but I can't promise anything.  
> Anyways, I hope you have a good day! I love you!


End file.
